Something Not Long Forgotten
by Cana99
Summary: AU/AR What happens when old friend meet new friends, world collide as passion love and lust begin to run wild, How will Ren deal with the new competition for Kyoko's heart from someone who is not afraid to speak up? another Collaboration between Neheigh and Cana99
1. Something Old

Kyoko lead her two friends to the clearing she had often shared memories with Corn even if it was only for ten days. They followed along quietly knowing that this was important to her and they wanted to meet Corn the 'Fairy Prince'. Anise leaned over to whisper something to Akihiko

"Aki do you think Corn is really a fairy?"

"No Ani I think he might have lied to save her feelings but they seems to get along well if what she told us was true."

**"**Ani, Aki we're here look at how pretty it is." Kyoko's voice broke through their private conversation as they turned to look at the small clearing. The small river that was flowing through and the hamburger patty shaped rocks.

"Babydoll this place is so pretty." Anise exclaimed examining the surrounding area further which left Akihiko and Kyoko alone.

"Princess I'm glad you took us here but where is that Corn kid you were talking about earlier?"

"I don't know he said he would be here by now." She looked around confused trying to find Corn in the small clearing not seeing him anywhere. Anise came back to them and they looked at her, she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Ani?" Kyoko asked confused to her older friends unusual behavior.

"I really like this place Babydoll, I say we make this our secret spot and meet here every year at the beginning of summer."

"That sounds like a great idea Ani!" Kyoko shouted ecstatic "What do you think Aki?" They turned to look at the little boy standing there.

"I like it too Princess, I think that would be a great idea, This place is magical." With that one work Kyoko went into her fantasy land and started twirling around like a princess. Anise and Akihiko started giggle at Kyoko in her fantasy land. They waited for her to come back to reality and when they did they played for the rest of the day until they got called back to the Fuwa-Ryokan for dinner. Kuon just stood behind a tree watching Kyoko play with her two other friends until they left for dinner feeling sad like he had been replaced.

* * *

The new Drama meeting was today Kyoko couldn't help but feel excited not only did she get to work with both Kanae and Chiori but her most respected Senpai Tsuruga ren had been on the cast list too. She had arrived half an hour early unable to stand pacing around her small room any longer, time seemed to be moving at a snails pace as she sat there stitching together the clothing for her newest Ren doll she smiled happily to herself.

_Today is going to be a good day I can feel it_

she thought as she whiled away the time waiting for her friends to walked in with fifteen minutes to spare looking down the hall he saw the lone girl with copper air sitting fiddling with something in her hands, he smiled as a loud cough behind him made him turn, Yashiro was trying not to laugh at his friend as he spoke

"Ren you're slipping" was all he needed to say for Ren to smooth his features as they approached the lone figure

"Mogami-san Good morning" he said as they neared her she jumped in fright but instantly stood and demonstrating a perfect bow greeted them both

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san good day to you both" she smiled as she raised her head Ren's heart skipped as he smiled back

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Yashiro chirped as he too bowed

"You were a little early this morning?" he enquired nudging Ren to remind him of his newest slip as Kyoko nodded eagerly

"Oh yes I just couldn't sleep any longer I'm just so excited about this new project i've been up since 4:30 this morning." she was smiling as both Ren and Yashiro just wondered where this girl got her energy from. Chiori and Kanae entered 5 minutes later Kanae swiftly side stepping Kyoko's attack

"MMMMOOOOOKKKKKKOOOOOO-SAAAANNNNN" as she attempted to run and hug her friend, sent Kyoko rocketing into the wall at full speed as Chiori giggled at this normal routine.

"Mo, you baka" she said grabbing her best friend by the arm and dragging her back to her feetas Kyoko shook away the stars she was seeing, at 7am they all entered the meeting room it was one of the larger rooms at LME with a large rectangular table enough to sit up to 30 people at a time.

"Why the big room?" Chiori commented sitting down next to Kanae, Kanae who was hardly awake just shook her head and laid it on the table before herself

"The president is bringing in the new director" Yashiro commented as everyone including Kyoko groaned loudly they all knew the types of things the president was capable of and today would be no exception.

They heard the music first it was the music you would expect to find at a circus as the clowns acrobats, jugglers, Lion tamers (with real lions I may add) and all manner of circus acts stormed the room ahead of the Ring master his red suit with black collar and gold buttons stood in contrast to the white horse he rode, but nothing could prepare anyone for what happened next.

Kyoko who had been standing by the water cooler getting a drink turned

"Well he certainly likes to make an entrance" one voice commented

"Well lets just be glad he accepted our proposal and be happy about it" replied the second as Kyoko's head was filled with summer days those two voices filling her mind with laughter and fun

"Ani? Aki?" her words were quiet but the two youths who had just entered the room turned to her as one

"Babydoll" "Princess" they said in unison as Kyoko and the one called Ani screamed the three came together in a tumultuous clash of hugs and jumping excitement as the three friends saw each other for the first time in a very long time.

The rest of the people stared at the three people hugging and screaming with confusion.

_How do they know each other?_ They all thought the same thing.

"Babydoll you look so different I can't believe you dyed your hair." The girl was running her hands through Kyoko's hair.

"Ani, You dyed your hair too, but you still kept the haircut." She held some of the strands of the girl's longer pieces of hair.

"I only dyed the tips purple and besides it still looks good on me, You dyed your entire head of hair orange."she said with a pout.

"Hay I'm still here too." Akihiko joined in and grabbed Kyoko for a bear hug as he spun her around while she put her down and held her up since she was slightly stumbling from the encounter.

"Who would have thought Princess would go into acting." he mused to the female by his side that wrapped Kyoko in a protective mother bear type hug.

"My wonderful entrance is being ignored by those three having some sort of reunion." Lory pouted to his LME employees. Ren was seeing red with anger at the guy who so easily called her by a nickname and hugged her so easily. He had been with her for 2 years and he couldn't even get her to call him Ren let alone a cute nickname. Kanae was also seeing red as the girl who looked like she was in her early 20's had Kyoko enveloped in a tight embrace. Soon after about 5 minutes of talking the trio walked over to the still confused other members of the cast who were just watching them with confusion. When the three got closer they noticed that the girl called 'Ani' had Golden eyes similar to those of Kyoko who she still had in a protective mother bear hug.

"Hello everyone my name is Takahashi Akihiko and I am the director for the new drama you all are participating in." He bowed to the stunned group of actors and one manager.

_He's the director he doesn't look any older than Kyoko _Ren thought

"And I am Yamamoto Anise and I am going to be acting in the drama alongside of you all." She release Kyoko and bowed to the group also. It was Lory who decided to speak up first and ask what was going on between the three.

"So how do you three know each other?" They all looked at each other and started to laugh lightly.

"We forgot to tell them they think we're crazy!" Aki said holding his took them a few minutes to calm down and they all regained their composure.

"Well I am Kyoko's cousin Anise."

"And I am a childhood friend of them both, we met when we were about 5 or 6 maybe."

* * *

**Okay I am going to stop here what do you think about me and Neh's second collaboration? 3 reviews for the next chapter and a shout out to whoever can tell me what the translation of Akihiko's name is**

**LORY IN A BIKINI :D**

**Stop bringing that up Neh! 0:D **

**What can I say I'm a sadist :D**

**I feel like we could include this for Punishment for Ren at one point just to be creepy. HAHA 0:D**

**OH MY DEAR YOU ARE TRULY EVIL …...I LOVE IT :D **

**LOL Faith is probably going to be bothering you for the stuff that's going to be in this story am I right?**

**hehe oh yes but i'm evil :)**

**Neheigh= :) **** Cana99= 0:)**


	2. Author's Note

Please forgive me in advance for I will not have internet over the summer until mid august probably. I will only have an iPod so I can Pm and Review but I cannot post so please forgive me. I promise to write during the summer and I will post my chapters once my school starts I hope to have at least 2 chapters for each story even Punishment for Ren if we do not finish it within two weeks also Something Not Long Forgotten. I hope you will forgive me for this inconvenience. Also I would love it if you guys want me to help with stories during the summer if you want me too. I will also consider taking request and I promise once school starts or somewhere around that time like mid -august I will start posting. So again sorry and I am open to PMs and Requests something to do during the summer up at my Grandmothers ~CANA


End file.
